Apex Legends: More than meets the eye
by Dark the inkling
Summary: Wraith is trying to find out about her past by joining the Apex Games. She quickly befriends Bloodhound and pathfinder and starts to fall for Bloodhound. At the same time Bloodhound and Pathfinder are looking for the same thing. What will happen? Will Wraith succed? What challenges must the three face? Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Apex Games

**I've been playing this game way to much and felt that I needed to make a story out of this. I am going to have a few OC's. But none of them playing big roles in the story. Let's begin!**

**20 years ago the Mallica pilot was able to stop the IMC's plans. They were the one who decided to create the Apex Games, creating normal people into famous Legends. The Apex Games are the most popular sport throughout the galaxy having over 1 trillion fans. Some legends fight for fame and fortune. But the others? What is there story? What is behind the fun competitive sport? Well your going to find out.**

Wraith sat up on her bed in her quarters thinking about the Apex Games.

"What will be in those facilities?" She said out loud.

"Who really am I?"

**3 hours later...**

"Please stand with you chosen squad and wait till the ship arrives." A robotic voice said.

I looked at my squad card and saw I was with 2 Legends called Bloodhound and Pathfinder.

"Oh look a new friend!" Pantherfinder said as I approached my squad.

"Ah, there you are, I am hoping to fight along side you in these glorious games." Bloodhound said. I cringed at his word choices.

"I'm Wraith, yes I know your names." I said walking past then to the drop ship.

Bloodhound and Pathfinder looked at each other and shrugged.

We walked into the supply ship and sat down.

Bloodhound was the jump master.

"Wraith where would you like to land?" He asked.

"This is my first time, I don't care where we go."

"Well, id like to go to Artillery!" Pathfinder said his face of his chest showing a happy face.

Bloodhound nodded and we dropped.

I felt the sudden rush of wind hit my face as we ascended from the drop ship.

It was fun, something I haven't felt in a long time. As we landed I spotted a supply crate and opened it.

I found a Re-45, something I've used during the time I was a mercenary.

I also found some Light ammo and a Levil 1 body shield. I spotted an enemy going for my teammate, Pathfinder and ran to him.

Before I could reach him he got shot a few times by an enemy with a prowler. I did a void run an ended up near the enemy. I empited a mag and he was down. I have him a kick to the head and he was dead. I gave Pathfinder a Syringe I found from the death box. I heard the voices in my head telling me someone was near me and I turned around and stabbed them with a knife that I got from the Deathbox. My eyes widens as I realized it was bloodhound.

"O-oh, im so sorry." I said as He fell to the ground.

"It was the voices w-wasn't it? I-I've read about y-you." He said coughing in his helmet. I decided to remove his helmet so he could let the coughs out.

When I took the helmet off it reviled a Caucasian male with dark green eyes and short brown hair.

I was suprised at how attractive the face was.

I laid him flat on the ground to treat the wound.

"Path, watch my back."

"Anything for a friend!" He said.

I took out my last syringe. It wasn't a lot but it will keep him up and running.

"I forgive you. It's happened to me before." He says giving a small smile. I stab the syringe into his arm giving him a burst of adriniline. I watch as his wound begins to patch up a little bit.

"Here, for saving me." He throws me a peacekeeper.

I smile.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome.

I put in the shells and we move out of artillery. I look at the map and it shows the ring was next to bunker. I see a ballon and tell my team to ride it. Again I felt the sensation of the wind rushing against my face. We land outside of the bunker.

"Wait, I see a gas trap." Bloodhound says. Putting up his fist to single us to stop.

Bloodhound pulls out a g7 scout and fires 3 shots at the gas trap setting the gas free.

"Sorry bad guy, but today, you lose!" I hear a man running towards us with a alternator. I see that the man has prosthetic limbs and take an arc star out. He starts to spray which hits Pathfinder in his leg. Caustic appears from the bunkers with a triple take and shoots my stomach causing me to collapse into the floor.

Bloodhound sees that I'm down and uses his abilities to turn into a wild beast. He rushes towards caustic which has little time to fire off a shot before getting his right arm removed.

He screams in agony for only a second before a swift shot to the head from a g7 scout causes him to fall over,dead. The man with Prostetics sees this and rushes towards path finder. Pathfinder pulls him with his grappler and tried to high five him only to find the grappler strangled him. The face on his chest goes from happy to sad. I smile, finding that adorable.

"First you save me, now I save you." Bloodhound says taking out a medkit.

I smile and think to myself.

After having him inject me in ready to get on the move again.

I look back at the bunker and realize something. That Bunker is an IMC facility. Maybe, I could find something about my past.

"Let's look for loot in the Bunker." I sat rushing inside. I look through 2 rooms. I've had nothing. The other with some computers. I check to see if they work and they do. I hack into the computers files with my hacking skills that I already knew when I woke up in the IMC facility. I still don't know how I know.

I find a file labeled Project.wraith.

There was a journal entry which I read.

**This test subject is more interesting than the rest. This is a 15 year old with inter dimensional powers. We put her through a variety of tests which she passed without breaking a sweat. What concerns me is how she looks as if she knows how to do the tasks already. More as if something is telling her.**

It wasn't much but it means that I was 15 years old. And it's been 5 years, so I'm 20.

"Hey." Bloodhound comes up to me, helmet still off.

"Oh, um...hi?" I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing on the old IMC computers?" He asks putting his G7 scout on the floor and leaning against the wall.

I decide it's best not to tell them, so I lie.

"Hacking into the satélite to track other players." I say, copying more files into a holodrive.

"That's smart." He says a smile forming on his lips.

"Attention, the zone is closing."the robotic announcer says.

Bloodhound slips his helmet back on and picks up his G7 scout.

"Let's go."


	2. The Bloodhound with a heart

**The ring, 9:30 PM.**

"We should rest here. The ring doesn't move till 7:30 AM." Bloodhound says.

Bloodhound pointed us to a cave whith a small caved in area big enough for a few sleeping bags. Pathfinder found 2 when we were in Artillery.

"You two get some rest. I'll keep watch for bad guys!" Pathfinder said.

"Thank you." Bloodhound said, taking off his helmet.

Again, I was able to get a look at his face.

Those eyes.

What was with those eyes that drew me in.

We settled down in our sleeping bags and tried to get some rest.

"So, how's your first game si far?" Bloodhound asks turning in his sleeping in my direction.

"I must say, this is rather fun. This is the most fun I've had in awhile. And I guess that has something to do with you being here."

Bloodhound looked suprised at the sudden affectionate comment and smiled.

"I have more wins than I can count, your lucky to have me on your team." Bloodhound said.

"Why did you start competing in the Apex Games?" I asked trying to learn more about him.

"Well,I've been a private mercenary for a long time. One day I got injured in a mission and decided to quit. I didn't know what to do so I decided to compete." He said. He hesitated for a moment, as if he wasn't telling me something.

"And you?" He asked with a sudden spark of curiosity.

I hesitated, how could I tell him.

He seemed like someone I could trust, but u wasn't sure. I decided to let him in half the story.

"Well, I don't remember a lot from my past, I remember waking up in an IMC facility and that's it. I heard the Apex Games had IMC facilites so I joined, hoping to find answers." I didn't tell him about the expirements, and what I did to those people.

"I hope you find what your looking for." Bloodhound says.

"I-I just, don't know what I'll find. What if I'm a killer, a bar person, or someone I don't think I am?"

Bloodhound seemed to show concern over this question.

"I-I just don't want to be disappointed with who I am..." i said letting out a sigh.

"Listen, that you, is the old you. Your a new person now." He said giving a small smile.

My eyes started to well up with tears.

"I-I'm already a bad person. I-I killed them! Every last one. In that facility. Because I was scared, because I'm a coward."

Bloodhound seemed to get worried over my outburst.

He moved a little closer to me.

"Look, the IMC aren't good people either. If you woke up and that's the first thing you saw. I bet they used you as a test subject. You shouldn't feel bad, after all, they got what they deserved."

I started to shake.

He hesitated, then but an arm around me.

"I don't know you well, but I can relate. I woke up and first thing I saw was a Cult performing rituals on me. I, also killed them all. Out of pure terror. Your not the only one." He said looking me in the eyes.

The tears began to fall.

"Listen if you scared to be alone, y-you can stay near me tonight. Alright?"

I instantly nodded my head.

He smiled.

"Ok,good night." He said laying down.

I hesitantly layer next to him. Then I realized that his sleeping bag was not really the best when it comes to head comfort.

He seemed to notice my reaction

"You can use me as a pillow if you want." He said.

I thought about it.

He's being nice nothing more.

I hesitantly but my head on his chest, he took his armor before hand so it was fine.

His chest was warm and soft. I wanted to lay there for days.

I quickly drifted off.

**Meanwhile...**

"The girl must be here somewhere." A women named Bangalore was with her squad which consisted of IMC elites. Bangalore was a former IMC but was offered a large amount of Credits for capturing Wraith. The test subject that had escaped a maximum security IMC facility.

They were in a location called Replouser, an old IMC military base.

Bangalore was on the rooftops with a Kraber. She spotted a squad looking through supply bins and fired 3 shots, killing the clueless enemies.

"Damn, im too good." She said to herself.

But Bangalore noticed something, the body was of Mirage.

Mirage was Wraiths brother. If Mirage was here, he would be looking for his sister, Wraith. She was getting closer.

**7:15 AM..**

Wraith woke up to find Bloodhounds arms around her.

He must have really enjoyed my company.

My face instant reddend at the thought.

"Good morning friend, I got a few kills and there are some good weapons in the death boxes!" Pathfinder exclaimed.

I didn't want to let go of Bloodhound, but I had too.

I looked through a deathbox and found a level 4 shotgun bolt and a presicon choke.

Bloodhounds brain decided it was time to wake up.

"S-sorry for not waiting for you to wake up to get up." I said .

"It's alright, it's the Apex Games, I understand."

We got more loot and headed out of the cave. The zone was moving in soon and we saw a fight happening at Airbase. We were close to we decided to engage.

Pathfinder set up zip line to the top of airbase and we used it.

Bloodhound uses his G7 scout to find the enemies. He found them and we opened fire. I decided to rush them and blasted an enemies head open with my peacekeeper from behind. His teammate rushed me and tried to knock me house with his Eva 8. I knocked it outside of his and. Kneed him right in the groan. And shot his head with my peacekeeper. The last enemy was sniper by Bloodhound.

"Good job, your combat skills are rather impressive, perhaps later you can show me?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh I'd love to." I said smiling back.

Lucky for us, we were in the middle of the zone. We decided to go in a building near the top of the Air base.

We decided to rest a bit there.

"I'm serious about showing me."

"Good, I really would love to show you." We sat there for a little bit. Healing our wounds from the fight.

Bloodhound once again took off his helmet.

I smiled at his face. It was so handsome.

I moved a bit closer to him.

I put my hand on his leg.

"Um, is it ok if I help you out with those wounds?" I ask giving him a smile.

"Of course!"

I used a medkit and began to patch up some of the wounds on his chest.

Which required him to take his armor off and his shirt underneath.

As I applied the bandages I decided to bring my other hand up and down his chest.

He seemed suprised by the sudden affection but relaxed and began to enjoy himself. After I finished I put my head on his chest again.

"You know, I've known you for like 24 hours and your already the best person I know." I said looking at him and smiling.

Pathfinder was observing the scene and thinking to himself.

I looked at the map.

"Oh wow,only 3 squads, sorry guess we'll do this another time."

We head gunshots then the sound of screaming, signaling the demise of one of the squads.

It was a 3 on 3 now.

They burst through the doors which we didn't expect. Bloodhound didn't even put on his shirt and armor back on.

A women down Pathfinder and bloodhound leaving me.

"Your coming with us." She said. Her squad mate pulled out some cuffs.

I took out my peacekeeper and shot his chest.

"What the hell! You can't take me, that's against the rules!"

She ignore me and kicked me to the ground.I took out a grenade, tore off the pin and dropped it on the ground. I void ran away. Right as it exploded.

"**We have a new champion!"** The robotic announced said.

I just won.

No, we just won.


	3. Champion Squad

**If you didn't know already, Titanfall and Apex take place in the same universe. Titans and pilots will be making appearances.**

We won.

"A knew champion has been selected."

The voice of the robotic announcer boomed.

I looked at the stats.

I had 13 kills, Bloodhound had 6 and Pathfinder had 3.

As the drop ship picked us up and we got back to where we stared, the viewers had gathers and chanted my name

"WRAITH, WRAITH, WRAITH!" They roared

A Titan came from the entrance.

I recognized it.

It was BT-7274.

The co-creator of the Apex Games.

"You eliminated a lot of hostile players. You lead your squad to victory. For becoming a champion. Here is the champion trophy."

He open his robotic hand to reveal a golden throphy that had a solider with a R-99 on top of a pile of body's.

"What about the rest of my squad?" I asked turning to bloodhound and pathfinder.

"Bloodhound became a champion 2 years 3 months 5 days 8 hours 23 minutes and 45 seconds ago. Pathfinder became champion 1 month 23 days 5 hours 56 minutes and 4 seconds ago." The giant robot said.

"As for your reward, you have gained 5,000 credits." He opened his chest to reveal where the pilot would sit if embarked and took a large amount of credits. He gave them to me and I took them. After that we were allowed to go home. Bloodhound decided to walk with me.

This what good, now I should be able to spend at least a few more weeks in the hotel and buy some more food.

I didn't realize I muttered it.

"You can stay at my place." He stated.

I looked at his face for a few seconds.

"Thanks you but you don't have to."

"No, I insist. I have a rather large house with an extra bedroom."

I was suprised at how wealthy we was, but then realized he had over 600 wins.

"Alright then, I'd love to." I said with a smile.

That night was the best night of sleep I've had in a long long time. No, it was the best night of sleep I've ever had.

No need to pay 50 credits a day to stay there.

No eating 1 or 2 meals a day.

And no more being alone.

The bed was comfortable, unlike the one in the cheap hotel. This made me realize how greatful I should be for him.

I woke up to the smell of someone cooking.

He must be cooking breakfast.

Bloodhound told me that there we're already clothes my size in the rooms massive closet.

This confused me, why would there already be clothes for me?

I decided that after I went to sleep he bought them. Though they didn't took fresh out of the store.

I put on a green shirt and some blue jeans.

I went down stairs to find the holoV (Holographic Visión) on. The reporter was talking about our win in the Apex Games the other day.

"Looks like your famous." Bloodhound said.

This caused me to give him a big smile.

Bloodhound said we were eating pancakes with bacon and syrup.

They seemed familiar like I had them before, but I couldn't recall where. I've been on the road for 5 years surviving off under 10 credits a day. My diet was not good, and bloodhound could see that. He told me he was going to the store to get groceries. So I decided to visit him, it or whatever it was that was in my head all the time. She made a portal and went into the void

"Wraith you are back." The being said.

Wraith had always been freaked out by it's appearance so it had grown accustomed to taking on a human form. It usually went with a female body. This is how Wraith began to like girls. It's not like she had a crush on the thing itself, but rather, the body that it made.

"You bored, or do you need something?" It said adjusting it's voice to a human female.

"Yea, I'm bored." I said. I learned a few months after getting out of the IMC hospital that I could make anything I wanted in this dimeson, as long as I had the will. Hell, I could make a whole world in this Dimeson if I wanted. I made a sofa and collapsed on it. It, or when she was in her human form preferred to be called, Lilly.

"So,you want me to teach you some things?"it said walking over to the couch.

"No, I just want to talk, I guess." I said relaxing on the couch. It took a seat on the couch and put its hand over my forehead.

The being was somehow able to replicate a humans touch. I hated to admit it, but it felt good.

"I see you know enough for now." It said removing its hand.

"So, how did you get into my mind?" I asked.

It put a hand over its mouth and tried to suppress the giggle.

"Simple." It said moving closer.

"I found a trace of my powers in you. I knew I had to connect to you." It was now standing on an angle over me.

It put its hand on my face running it down until stopping at the end of my neck.

"You, have been better than the others." It said putting its face closer to mine.

"Wait, others?" I asked curiously.

"There were other test subjects other than you, they either were killed during expirements, or went insane and committed sucuide.

I began to think of this thing as a murder, only to realize that they were already suffering enough.

"Once you are at the age and have the knowledge, you will become like me. And you will do this same process with someone that gets even the slightest touch of our powers.

It's face got closer to mine when a smile spread across its face.

"And I can't wait for that to happen." It cooed.

When it's face was inches from mine it kissed my lips.

I was immediately blessed with knowledge of this dimension and its purpose. I had to know more so I returned the kiss. Not only did I want to know more, it was nice. It was able to replicate a human even to the point of physical contact.

When it released me it grinned.

"Now you know." It cooed stroking my faze again.

I smiled my self.

"He is back, return to your dimeson." It said before giving me one last kiss on the cheek.

I went back to my one dimeson.

And heard bloodhound calling from downstairs.

I realized that lipstick was all over my lips and face. I went to the bathroom and immediately washed it off.

I didn't love that thing like that. It's a cosmic being. Although I was intrigued that it could replace humans up to physical content and probably more. And it was my first kiss, at least that I could remember.

I stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by bloodhound.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Actually I did." I said smiling and giving his head a friendly pat before he went downstairs to make lunch.

**He's going to make Taquitos. **It said

"What is a Taquito?" I asked.

**A Taquito is a famous Mexican dish which consists of a soft rolled up taco shell with usually chicken, but can have other things as well.**

"Mexcio? Is that a planet?"

**It was a country from earth. Earth was humanity's home planet. Though ever since the IMC took over it is no longer a planet that civilians live on. It is now one giant military base.**

"Well I'm glad I wasn't there when it happened." I joked, not finding my own joke amusing.

I went downstairs and, sure enough, he was making Taquitos.

After he finished he gave me one to try. After taking one bite I instantly fell in love with the food.

"Th-this I-is so g-good." I said over a mouth full.

Bloodhound just smiled and ate his own.

**Unknown date**

**Third person POV.**

**Location unknown.**

"Everyone make sure your Titans are functional we leave in a week.

**If you guys are confused about BT being in this story. In this FanFiction, Jack Coopers new titan was named BT 7274 it was given all its old memories back and even looked the same. Also about the void thing. The reason the voice is acting so affection towards Wraith will be revealed later. And it's not only because it loves her. Remember to like share and review!**


	4. Lusthound

That night I was lulled to sleep by the lustfull voice of the voice. But as I lay there I wonder about the voices sudden changes of emotions. Before it was just a guide that helped me. We never exchanged small talk and if we did it was during a life or death situation. It made me wonder, why was it doing this? Was it because it wanted to show me it had emotions. Did it really love me? Or did it want something else...I stopped thinking after that thought. Then there was another problem. I didn't mind the affection, but then there was Bloodhound. I kinda like him. Before I could think anymore I fell asleep, after being successfully lulled by the voice.

I was dreaming.

But I knew I was dreaming.

And if I know I'm dreaming. The voice can talk to me, and bring me to the other dimeson. So that's what it did.

This time, it set up the dimeson like a bar. Except we were the only ones there.

"You wanted me?" I asked taking a seat beside it.

It again was in its human female form twirling its hair.

"You know, I like this body, it's fun to play with the hair. How about you, do you like it?" It said putting a grin on its face.

"I can't say I don't."

It's grin grew wider and it started the caress my cheek.

"Yes, I wanted you here." It said as its hand went from my cheek down to my neck.

It starting feeling better. I tried not to show that I liked the affection.

"I have to ask you something." I said hesitantly.

"And that would be?" It smiled putting its face closer to mine.

"Why? Why are you doing this. Showing this must love for me?"

It recoiled slightly backing a bit from my face.

"You see, it's hard to explain."

I suddenly got an idea.

"Oh I'm sure it is." I smiled reaching for her cheek and cupping it.

It seemed suprised by this.

It seemed to be human down to the blush.

I pressed my lips against its, sharing a passionate kiss.

"Is it still hard to explain?" I let go of it.

It seemed lost for words.

It's smile returned.

It made a bed appear.

"I'll show you t- he's coming get back!" It said pushing me through a portal.

Dammit, it didn't work.

I looked my Holo clock, 8:45.

The door opened and bloodhound walked in.

He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with green pants.

As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew I wanted to do the things it does with me to him.

"You awake?" He asked me. I didn't realize I was still staring into his eyes.

He went over to the bed and poked me just a little to hard in the cheek.

"AHH." I jumped back putting a hand to my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I j-jus-"

"No, fine I understand."I said putting on a smile.

He smiled back.

I had an idea.

"But that doesn't mean I'll let it slide." I said.

I gave his cheek a playful smack.

He didn't look amused.

"Um, that was supposed to be fhnny, I guess." I said scratching my head.

"I don't really understand humor. Where I come there is hardly any of it." He said looking at the wall.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said sorrow spread all over my face.

"It's just I have a lot of that, inside..."

He seemed to understood what I meant.

We headed downstairs and had breakfast, which consisted of bacon and eggs. I will still fascinated at the quality of food Bloodhound had.

**He's cute, but not as cute as you.**

The voice in my head said.

I just ignored it and kept eating.

Bloodhound had to run some errands and I told him I wasn't feeling to good, so he just told me to lay down.

I instead went to see the voice.

It had the place set up with a single bed.

"What happens if I fall asleep here?" I asked walking up to the bed.

"You dream of whatever you desire, with all five senses." It said.

It motioned for me to try. So I got on the bed and laid down.

"Goodnight cutie~" it whispered into my ear before giggling, I fell asleep right after.

I woke up to see a room I didn't know.

It was one of the dreams. But this is what I desired?

I heard the rise and fall of someone's body.

I turned red at the realization.

It was bloodhound.

He woke up after a few seconds.

"Hey honey you ready?" He smiled.

I didn't know he was talking about so I just went with it.

He grinned and pulled off the covers revealing his naked body.

I stared at his cock with curiosity. As the minutes flew by we experimented with every possible thing. His warm smooth cock going into me felt so good.

I woke up after we stopped.

My body was still feeling the effects. It felt like I was still doing it.

But I was back at bloodhounds house.

**I brought you back,he's home.**

Right when it said that the door opened.

I was still thinking about the "dream". I had all five senses in it. It felt so...real. It said I'd dream abut what I desired the most. Was that what I wanted? Was it that, or love?

Am I going insane?

I only knew him for what, 3 days?

I love him.

**Hey guys, another chapter done. Don't worry next chapter is gonna have Pathfinder and another round of the Apex Games. I'm probably gonna make this Fic rated M for sexual content. It was sort of mild, didn't go into the details. But still, I'll wait a bit, and see.**


	5. I really do

For a few weeks we trained in the Apex Games, getting a few more wins. Today I was going to be playing another match of the Apex Games. I again, was playing with Bloodhound and Pathfinder.

We decided to drop at skull town, as it was the hotspot.

I landed on the roof of a building and saw an RE-45 and went to grab it. Unfortunately, someone else landed on the same building.

I dove for the weapon only to push it off the building.

The enemy's jumped on me and attempted to push me off the building.

I punched him in the face, but it didn't seem to do much. He was strong.

I knew he could kill me if I didn't do something.

So I did something that I still regret.

"Hey baby." I say, giving them a flirtatious look and touching his face.

They looked stunned which was my opportunity to grab at their throat.

I kicked at there face until the top of his nose went into his brain killing him.

"I must say, what a way to fool an opponent." Bloodhound said coming up the stairs.

"Thanks, wonder if it would work on you?" I ask giving him a flirty look.

He smiles and pulls something from his holster.

"You were fighting for this,here. And yes it would work on me." He admits, pulling the Re-45 that fell off the edge earlier and tossing it again.

I take it and the voice tells me an enemy is behind bloodhound. I push him out of the way, and shoot the enemy. He falls off the stairs and into the ground with a Splat.

Dead.

I go over to where blood was on the ground and take off his helmet

Then I carres with cheek.

His face goes bright red as he accepts the affection.

"You said it would work on you~" I cooed.

He stays silent.

"Alright let's go." I say helping him up.

We meet up with Pathfinder which was playing patty cake with the body of a participant.

"Uh, Pathfinder, I think you won." I said knocking the body over.

"Ok, then lets go!"

The ring was in bridges so we made our way over there.

When we reached Bridges there was 4 squads left and lots of gunfire.

I used to longbow I found in a death box and knocked an enemy looting a deathbox.

And teammate recoiled backwards at the sight of her teammates head getting blown away.

She ran back into the building.

Pathfinder used his zip line gun and launched it at the balcony.

He used the zip line and kicked open the door.

We weren't expecting her to be hiding under the stairs.

As soon as we went down the stairs she stabbed Bloodhound then shot Pathfinder which a peacekeeper sending him to the ground.

I empited a magazine only managing to brush her leg.

She pulled the lever of the Shotgun and took a shot.

Did ended up hitting me full on in the stomach.

I fell back into the wall coughing up blood.

"That was an easy one." She said reloading.

Instead of finishing me off. She grabbed me and cuffed me.

She signaled for her squad mates to come. They barged open the door and I realized who they were.

IMC pilots.

"NO your not taking me back!" I yell trying to break out of the cuffs.

"Sorry honey, but General Marader wants you." She said pushing me into one of the pilots, which took me by the cuffs.

"That's bastards still alive after 10 years? The last time I saw him was 5 years ago. I assumed he was dead." I spat at the pilots helmet.

"He underwent Cybernetic Transformation because he developed a bone tumor." One of the pilots said.

I looked over to Bloodhound and saw his helmet off, surrounded by a pool of his own bood.

I looked into his eyes and saw a mix of confusion and worry.

I saw a portion of the pilots arm that ear holding me was exposed.

A second later and I bit down hard into his arm hearing the screams of the Pilot filled me with satisfaction.

I was able to void now that I was free.

I went behind the other pilot. Taking his gun with my still restricted hands.

I was able to get out a few shots killing the pilot.

I took the cuff keys from his pouch, void ran , uncuffing myself in the void. I appeared right infront of the women. I hit her with the but of the gun then empited the whole mag on her head.

She was dead.

I had a feeling I would see them again.

Bloodhound was still alive but wounded.

I but him against the whole and took off his armor.

I looked at his body.

He had been stabbed in the chest.

The knife missed his heart by an inch but he would bleed to death if not treated.

I took out a medkit and started applying the bandages.

Halfway through applying a bandage he grabbed my arm.

"Those people. W-we will see them again, I-I I have a s-strange feeling."

"I know, I feel it to..."

I looked into his eyes and he looked back.

"I-I never properly thanked you. For everything. The hospitality, the food, the kindness. I used be living off scraps and all of a sudden you made my life so much better. Thank you..."

He puts his right hand on my face and slowly strokes it.

"Don't thank me. I just wanted to do the right thing." He says.

He brings his hand down to my neck and it starts to feel even better.

His hand reaches my chest and I let out s soft gasp.

"D-does that hurt?" He asks and quickly pulls his hand away.

"N-no...it's just it feels so good." He puts his back on.

I still didn't realize I completely forgot Pathfinder was there. He was fine though. He had a Phoniex kit.

His hand chest down stroking the top of my brests.

"Oh!" I gasps.

That's gives him the authority to go down further.

He eventually reached the area above my clithoris.

I let out a moan.

"S-shit, were in a middle off a match p-probably shouldn't me doing this now." He says retracting his hand.

I quickly put it back.

"N-no! I don't care it feels so good!"

I put my face inches from his and at that point I couldn't control myself.

I put my lips on his and he does the same.

We share a passionate kiss.

When we realize each other or faces are still red.

"Y-yeah, we should s-stop now." I say getting up.

"Hey, I-I liked that a lot." He said scratching the back of his head.

I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Wow! You two are good friends. Two of my friends are more than friends, cool!" Pathfinder says, the face on his chest turning excited.

"I forgot he was here." I blurted out.

"Same here..." Bloodhound said.

Luckily we were still in the middle of ring.

2 squads left.

I went to the balcony to find the last squad running across the bridge.

"Enemies on the bridge!" I shout firing at them with my longbow.

I hit one in the legs crippling them.

His teammate turns around. Stabs something into him, takes him crippled team and runs into one of the buildings.

Pathfinder throws a thermite gernade at the entrance to the buildings the enimes were in. Preventing them from escaping.

"Friends, his about all throw a grenade inside. This way there guts will be on the wall!" Pathfinder exclaimed pulling 2 grenades out.

We did what he said and soon enough, we got the win.

**Bloodhounds house 9:00 PM.**

"So...about what we did during that came." Bloodhound said.

"If want more you could have just asked." I started to kiss him backing up into his bed. He fell into it and I got on it.

We began to undress and started having fun.

Then I realized something.

The dream.

It looked just like the dream.

Just, it felt better.

I also realized something else.

For the first time. I wasn't depressed or angry.

As we made love I began to take in every sensation. His warm erected cock inside my vagina felt other worldly, but felt amazing.

I love him. I really do.

**Yeah, another chapter long. So the reason I had there relationship start early is because later on in the story it's gonna take places many years later. So I have to made it early. Yes, changing to M.**


End file.
